


Can I ask you a favor?

by moggin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggin/pseuds/moggin
Summary: Dream sees his ex at a party, and wants to show him how over him he is. Wilbur's a good actor.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 75
Kudos: 325





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsicalMercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/gifts).



Dream hadn’t _really_ wanted to go to this party. Sapnap wanted him to go, and sure, he could’ve said no. Sapnap’s one of his best friends, he would’ve understood if Dream just didn’t want to go to something. 

But, then again, it was impossible to say no to Sapnap, especially when he was as excited for this party as he was. 

So Dream attended. He was having a normal time, not anything special. He saw Sapnap dancing with Karl, well, if you could call that dancing. It was more like glorified grinding. Sapnap had his hands resting on Karl’s hips, with Karl’s bottom against his pelvis. They both seemed like they were having fun. Dream looked away.

What he saw shouldn’t have been unexpected. It shouldn’t have.

This dude was at parties all the time, that’s how they met, after all. All that time ago. 

Dream and Anthony had dated for a while. A _while_. Dream had even considered proposing. They just worked so well together. The sex was good and Dream felt so genuinely cared for that his heart would melt even thinking about his lover. And he would be greeted in the mornings by Anthony’s cute bedhead and dopey grin. 

Dream had always loved that man’s hands. They were calloused and thick, and just so stable. When he was held, he felt completely safe. 

He loved everything about Anthony. 

Well, until he saw him kissing another guy at a bar, with a glass of water in front of him. 

He cheated on Dream, completely sober.

That broke Dream, and he still wasn’t completely over it. Not the fact that he cheated, no, Dream had come to terms with that, but the fact that he never got any repercussions for it. Dream wanted revenge. He wanted Anthony to see that he meant nothing to Dream, either, even though that was the farthest thing from true.

So it was safe to say Dream was a little panicked, looking at Anthony across the room. His ex-boyfriend hadn’t noticed him. Maybe he didn’t know he was here.

Then Dream had a thought.

Being with another person would show Anthony how over him he was. That was a great idea! He could simultaneously do something fun _and_ shove it in the face of his cheating ex. What a steal.

The only issue was finding someone who could stand in as a boyfriend. He quickly scanned the crowd for someone who didn’t look busy.

His eyes landed on Wilbur, alone, leaning against a wall with a drink in hand. Perfect. And he knew him! This would be a piece of cake. Wilbur understood these things. After all, he had entirely brought George home as his boyfriend once to shove it into his parents’ faces that being bi wasn’t a joke. What a power move.

Nothing had come from it, so Wilbur was still a free man.

Dream made his way over to his lanky friend, stopping in front of him.

“Hey, Dream. Fancy seeing you here.” Wilbur smiled down at Dream, looking only slightly intoxicated.

“Yeah, Sapnap dragged me.”

“Sounds about right. Usually you don’t come and make conversation like this though, what’s up?” Pretty to-the-point, Wilbur.

“Can I ask you a favor?”

“Depends.”

“So my ex is over there,” Dream vaguely motioned behind him with a flick of his head and a raise of his brow, “and I want to show him I’m over him. And you’re a good actor.”

“I _am_ a good actor.” Wilbur smiled a little wider and briefly scanned the crowd behind Dream, despite not knowing what the man’s ex looked like.

“So could you act like my boyfriend for a little while? Just so he can see it and then whine like a little pissbaby?”

“Fuck yeah. Let’s show that bastard how over him you are.” 

Dream smiled. He knew Wilbur would be down for something like this.

So Wilbur bent down to the floor to put his cup in the corner, hoping nobody would knock it over in their drunken haze. Or drug it. Neither option was preferable. He let Dream lead him to the dance floor.

The previous song, some bass-heavy dubstep type beat had ended, the harsh sound being replaced by a slow, sensual melody. Dream turned to face Wilbur, who stepped closer. _Really_ close. Wilbur settled his hands on Dream’s hips, pulling him closer to be flush with his chest. Dream reciprocated by putting his arms around Wilbur’s neck, elbows on his shoulders.

They started swaying to the rhythm, slowly and loosely. It was nice, and Dream _wasn’t_ thinking about how nice his friend’s hands felt on his hips. They were just friends. He was just trying to prove a point. Wilbur was just a very good actor, and it kind of hurt but this is what he asked for, so he contractually wasn’t allowed to complain. That’s how it worked, in his head at least.

Wilbur kept swaying, taking the lead and taking small steps in a circle so he could look for Dream’s ex. 

“What does he look like?” Wilbur said quietly, leaning down so his lips were almost brushing the shell of Dream’s ear. Dream suppressed the shiver that threatened to climb up his back at the low tone so close to his ear.

“White V-neck. Jeans. Looks like an asshole.”

Wilbur chuckled, scanning the crowd before easily locating the man in question. “God, Dream. You could do so much better than that.”

“Ha, glad you think so.” Dream moved an arm so he could rest a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder. He crumpled the soft fabric of the tall boy’s sweater. 

“No, really. I’m serious. You’re really pretty. You deserve better than a prick who can’t see what’s right in front of him.” 

Dream looked up at the sincerity through Wilbur’s wire glasses before leaning lazily on Wilbur’s shoulder, opposite his own hand. “Thanks.” His voice was soft, and he was honestly surprised Wilbur heard him over the noise in the room. He knew he heard it though, felt the acknowledgement in the way Wilbur rubbed his hip with his thumb. 

They stayed like that for some time, just swaying and, for lack of a better word, vibing. Wilbur took a hand off of Dream’s hip, and Dream, wondering why, leaned back and looked at Wilbur. The hand that came off his hip gently took hold of his chin.

“He’s looking. May I?”

Dream nodded before he thought of the implications that this would have, and when he felt the soft press of Wilbur’s plush lips against his, he tangled one of his hands into Wilbur’s messy hair. It was just as soft as it looked.

Dream knew Wilbur was a good actor. Great, even. But he would never notice half the things Wilbur did on the dance floor during the five minutes they were there. He didn’t see the way Wilbur sneakily guided them so Dream’s back was to his ex, half so he could look for the man and half so Dream wouldn’t have to. He didn’t see how Wilbur slyly eyed Anthony while he kissed Dream. He didn’t see the way Wilbur’s eyes narrowed when he locked eyes with the ex-boyfriend of the person he was kissing. 

To really rub it in, he maintained eye contact with Anthony as he let the hand that was on Dream’s chin fall to his mid-back, pulling the shorter man closer. He knew how this looked from Anthony’s perspective, Dream clearly falling apart under Wilbur’s touches, and knowing Wilbur knew _exactly_ who Anthony was. 

Wilbur even had the gall to wink.

The taller man made sure to make it look like he was asking Dream to go somewhere more comfortable as he broke the kiss and leaned down to Dream’s ear again to whisper to him.

“Wanna go get pizza?”

Dream, also an actor(if not as good as Wilbur), picked up on what Wilbur was trying to make it look like, and he tightened his grip on Wilbur’s sweater, letting his knees get weaker for effect, and absolutely gushing with desperate bottom energy as he said “yeah sure, let’s go. I’ll pay.”

So Wilbur smirked, making quick eye contact again with Anthony, who he had broken eye contact with to look lovingly at Dream, and led Dream out of the place. He didn’t take his hand off his hip until they were definitely out of sight. 

“Thanks for that. You’re a good kisser, by the way.” Dream kept his eyes trained on the concrete while he spoke.

“Just helping a bro. And thanks, you’re not too bad yourself.” Wilbur looked sideways at Dream.

Dream laughed. 

When they got to the pizza place, you would have never guessed what they had just done by the way Dream berated Wilbur for his pizza topping choices(“pineapple? Really? You disgust me. I can’t believe I just had that tongue in my mouth a minute ago.”).


	2. what an ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM WRITING ANTHONY TO BE AN ASSHOLE PLEASE DONT TAKE ANY OF THIS AS LIKE,,, ADVICE???? ALWAYS GET EXPLICIT CONSENT BEFORE KISSING PEOPLE AND JUST BE A NICE PERSON OK DONT BE LIKE HIM

It had been a little over a week since their break-up. 

Anthony wasn’t over him. Sure, some people would say it was his fault but it wasn’t! Dream was getting too clingy, and he wasn’t really for that. Dream would wake up before him and make breakfast, he would call him when he was away just to say hello, he would pull him down to cuddle after sex while he just wanted to shower… He was clingy. 

So Anthony told him he was leaving.

It was Dream’s fault, though! He didn’t even beg him to stay! He just asked why, and when Anthony told him he didn’t want to give him a reason, Dream helped him pack!! What was that about?

Anthony didn’t like it when people were clingy, but he loved Dream. So when Dream didn’t beg him to stay, it was heartbreaking. 

He was sad, but he decided he had been sulking for too long, so he went out to get a drink. He threw on his favorite V-neck and a gold chain for extra measure, and looked himself over in the mirror. He looked good. He liked this shirt because people would always look at it and smile awkwardly, so they probably thought he was hot.

He grabbed his keys on the way out, shutting the door behind him. 

When he got to the bar, he looked around for anyone hot. There was one chick on the far side of the room, sitting alone. He had two options, going up to her and smooth talking her into his pants, or lacing her drink if she got up. 

He’d try the first option, but he always had the second in case anything went wrong.

So he walked up to where she was sitting, making sure to walk with his pelvis forward, to show how big his dick was. He knew just what women wanted. When he reached her, he tried small talk. “Hey cutie. Wanna dance?”

She turned his head to him, seemingly zoning out before. Her eyes darted quickly to his V-neck and back to his smirk. She seemed unamused. “I’m not interested.”

Anthony scoffed. “Oh, come on, you haven’t even met me! I’m good in conversation and in bed. And you’re the lucky girl who gets to experience both.” He leaned in at the end and slid a heavy hand onto her exposed thigh, teasing slightly under her pencil skirt. She moved her thigh away from his hand. 

“Leave me alone, or I’ll get my _boyfriend _to make you.”__

__He frowned. “Ugh. Fine. You’re not even pretty anyway. Good luck finding another man when your boyfriend realizes he can do better.”_ _

__With that, he turned and walked away, opting to stand, watch the dance floor, and sip his beer. A couple minutes later, he noticed a familiar head of blonde hair coming onto the dance floor. His eyes widened, and not at the fact that Dream was here._ _

__Dream was pulling a tall brunet onto the dance floor with him. They started to sway to the slow song that was playing on the loudspeaker, the colorful floor lights illuminating their small steps._ _

__They slowly turned so the taller man was facing Anthony, and he noticed how comfortable Dream looked. He wanted Dream, pliant and needy like that, under him again. The brunet’s eyes scanned the people in his area, before landing on him. Anthony looked away._ _

__Was Dream telling this guy about him? It seemed like he was looking for someone, and the finality of the look he gave Anthony suggested that Anthony was the man in question._ _

__He looked back a moment later, the brunet having switched his focus back to Dream. He had an almost protective arm around Dream’s back, and he had tilted Dream’s head up, and Anthony knew what was coming next. He questioned why the brunet was asking permission, usually that kind of thing was spontaneous. The person would push you away if they didn’t want it._ _

__The brunet looked directly at him again, this time with his lips pressed against Dream’s. From the way Dream was grabbing his hair and his yellow sweater, he was using tongue._ _

__Dream definitely told this guy about him. This asshole knew he was looking at Dream’s ex._ _

__Anthony looked away. He chugged the rest of his drink, and by the time he looked back, they were gone._ _

__So Dream thought he could move on that easy? Like he could just let someone like Anthony go. So he put his empty cup down on the nearest surface and left the bar, headed to Dream’s apartment._ _

__He was gonna talk to him. They were gonna have a nice, long _talk_._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lol this was a sprint challenge I did at 2am whoops
> 
> also wm do u see the reference


End file.
